Delta Labs - Level 1: Union Aerospace Research Division
Delta Labs - Level 1: Union Aerospace Research Division is the fifteenth level of Doom 3. This level contains no demonic alterations of any kind for quite some time upon entering it, save for some "minor" demonic sounds and lights in some halls and monsters appearing outside from time to time. The player must initiate power by activating the main reactor. Walkthrough Take your time, as the level is the longest so far. First part is easy. You just have to ignore all the creepy noises, take the Backpack and the Plasma Gun right at the beginning on a corner, and reach the somewhat control room to activate the computer. A message tell you that you need the Data linker. Backtrack a bit, and a grid on the floor will explode. Crawl in and you'll land on a big lobby room, with two locked doors on your back, a big locked door on the right apparently leading to the CPU Complex, two unusable elevators on the front, a map in the middle and a corridor to the left. Take it until you see a corpse keeping some sort of box under his arm : it is the Data linker. You have also a Large Cell pack here, and another two locked doors. Return to the control room to restore some power in the base. You'll have then a calling from a nearby computer. It is Sergeant Kelly, who tells you to meet him somewhere further in the complex. Return to the lobby room ; a first Imp will crawl out from the broken floor. Now the level truly begins. When you arrive in the lobby room, you notice the two locked doors are now open, and connects to both the beginning corridor and the control room, avoiding to crawl under the floor again. When you approach the map, you hear an an Imp spawning between the back doors and a Demon running at you from the left corridor. Then continue to return to where was the Data linker. Notice the corpse now hangs on the roof. A Tentacle Commando will run at you from a niche to the left of the corpse. The right door leads to an Imp behind, then a Medkit, a Security Armor and a Large Rockets Box. The left door has a jumping Imp behind, a curvy dark corridor with an Imp teleporting in and another hanging corpse. The next door leads to a room with a Zombie on the left. Once he's awake, a cache near the entrance door opens, revealing a second Zombie. If you approach the Security Armor there is here, a Demon will spawn on the exit door. And if you approach the exit door, a panel in front of you will open and reveal a Tentacle Commando. Then the door leads to a small blue engine room. You can hear a Cacodemon wandering nearby, but it is actually in a later room. An Imp will come from the roof. There is a Cell pack on the left and a Zombie and a Health Station on the right. Beware, approaching the station will spawn a Tentacle Commando on the entrance door. The next area is a big warehouse, where a bunch of Lost Souls will appear. Kill them, venture further and Bertruger will say "Your friends are with me now, and soon you will join them", before teleporting in a Revenant. You can grab goodies (including 4 Cell packs, a Stimpack, a Medkit, some Clips and 3 Machine Guns) in the room. Having killed the Revenant has opened a vent with a Medkit : crawl into, it leads to a tiny room, where the Cacodemon actually hides in the right ! There is also a cache revealing a second Imp at the left of the door if you approach it, and a bonus locker containing a second Large Rocket Box, 2 armors and shells. Behind the door is an Imp immediatly on the right. Step down (you can go back by pushing the nearby box and jumping on it then on the ledge) and destroy barrels, as a Revenant will teleport in right in front of you. Then 2 Cacodemons will come from a hole in the wall in front of you. Follow the path : when it turn to the left, there is another Cacodemon. You can climb the stairs here to reach a small dark tunnel with an Imp and a lift. Don't take it now. Instead, backtrack a bit and you'll see another stairs leading on a ledge in the tunnel, with Armor Shards, a Plasma Gun, a Medkit and a Stimpack on crates at the end. Approaching the bonuses will spawn an Imp in front of you and a Tentacle Commando somewhere behind. Once all is clear, grab all health and ammo you can, before activating the lift, as you won't be able to go back, until the end of the level which will allow you to walk freely in the whole level. The lift crashes, and you are in a small dark room with 2 Imps. The door in front of the lift will open on a Revenant. There is a Stimpack in the room, and a seemingly unreachable Medkit behind a grid. After the door is a small corridor, with another Stimpack and a Zombie, leading to the landmark of the level, the reactor room. It is the huge device which apparently powers the Delta Labs. You'll have to deal with 4 Lost Souls, before climbing a ladder. On the upper floor, two additional Lost Souls will spawns near the door, which is at right from the ladder. Behind the door is a Revenant. Before venturing in, you can reach the end of the path. A Cacodemon will appear from below near the window on the right, and 3 Lost Souls will appear also here when you'll approach the Large Cell Pack and the Stimpack at the end of the path. After the Revenant is the reactor's control room, with a computer you have to activate at left, a closed door at right and an open door in front, which leads to small 3-floored room, with a Zombie, a Health Station and a ladder. Climb it and kill the Imp in the small catwalk in front-right of you, then the Zombie lurking somewhere in the darkness. There is an Ammo Belt and a Medkit here. Climb another ladder, and be ready when you get close to the exit door, as a traditional "front and behing Imps duo" will teleport in. You can jump from here to reach another Stimpack below. The door obviously leads on the reactor room, on its final floor. Walk a few steps and 3 Cacodemons will appear at once. Dispose of them, grab the PDA on the dead body and backtrack. You have to fight 2 Tentacle Commandos : one on the left right behind the door, and the other one behind the door where was the Revenant, at the reactor control room. You can now take the door to the right ; there is a jumping Imp behind, an Armor on the side, a downward stairflight and a Medkit under. Then a door leads to the second tunnel-like area of the level. There is a Cacodemon on the right. If you walk towards the Medkit, two additional Cacodemons will teleport in in the "front and behind" pattern. From here, if you backtrack, a new Tentacle Commando may appeared atop the stairs of the previous room. And another one is guaranteed behind the exit door, guarding a lift. This one won't break like the previous one. Once on the lower floor, walk few steps and kill the Imp appearing from the side, and then the one behind the door. The next room has a little stair flight, with a Medkit near and a Tentacle Commando behind the door atop. The door leads to a small room with a Zombie, an Health Station, an Armor and an elevator for Delta Labs Authority. Take it and when you exit it, kill the Demon which wakes up on your left. Then kill the Imp behind him. You are in a circular room, where you can find a Medkit, a small Rocket Box, a Stimpack, a locked door and an opened door leading a curvy corridor and the tight Delta Lab informatized Archives. Kill the 4 Zombies when they awake, take the Cell Pack, and be ready for the next room. It has four pillars, a Tentacle Commando and the first Chaingun Commando, who can be resumed as a Machine Gun Z-Sec on steroids in both offense and defense ! Rockets are not a waste against these heavy damage dealers. Right after this, another Tentacle-Chaingun Commandos couple will come from the exit door. Kill them again, and proceed to the peacefully empty Delta Lab Lobby. The left door is locked, but the front one leads to a microscopic corridor, leading back to the map room, more precisely in a ledge above the Data linker were. Two Cacodemons are around : kill them, take the Medkit and don't jump, but enter the next door : take the Large Cell Pack and continue until you fall : you are back to the room where was the first Large Rocket Box of the level ! You can't go back from here right yet, but the level is almost finished (and then you will be able to re-explore it entirely). Open the door : a Revenant will come from afar in front of you, and if you walk a little too far, a Tentacle Commando will run at you from the other door (the one leading to the corridor with the hanged corpse). You have then to go to the two unoperational elevators from the beginning. Two final Chaingun Commandos guard them : one walking towards you, and the other staying near these doors and the CPU complex one. Once they are dead, you can redo the level, ridded of ennemies, to take all the ammo, armor and health you can before reaching the next level. Just notice you'll lose 10 Health Points when you fall in the broken lift. PDAs *Robert Price *Brian Mora Characters *Malcolm Betruger (voice only) *Thomas Kelly *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Commando ** Chaingun Commando ** Maintenance Zombie ** Scientist Zombie * Demons ** Imp ** Pinky Demon ** Lost Soul ** Revenant ** Cacodemon Weapons/Items *Medkits *Shotguns *Machine Guns *Chainguns *Plasma Guns *Armor Shards *Shells *Clips *Rockets *Plasma Cells *Security Armor *Armor Shards *Backpack *Ammo Belts *Data Linker Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #21D: Delta Labs' - 298 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name